Currently, periodically scheduled maintenance is the most commonly used maintenance policy. There are shortcomings to this: Scheduled maintenance does not take into the future health condition of the asset, thus is often conservative. Condition-based maintenance is performed when an indicator of the health condition of the asset reaches a pre-determined level.
Continuously monitoring the condition indicator and assessing the current system's health condition is difficult, and often results in a high cost of operation.